Adventures in Drift sitting
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A little one shot. Drift is stuck by the quill of Sharptip a con similar to Quillfire. It cause a regression in his maturity levels thus he starts acting like a kid. Now his students and the bee team have to baby sit him. What could wrong?


_A little one shot. Drift is stuck by the quill of Sharptip a con similar to Quillfire. It cause a regression in his maturity levels thus he starts acting like a kid. Now his students and the bee team have to baby sit him. What could wrong?_

Chapter 1

The bee team was going after a fugitive that had not been captured. His name was Sharptip. All the bots transformed and they surrounded him. "Take this!" He said firing his quills.

Bumblebee, Grimlock, Strongarm and Side swipe moved while Drift shielded his students. In the chaos Sharptip escaped. "Looks like our fugitive escaped in the confusion." Bumblebee said.

"Many thanks master." Jetstorm and Slipstream said.

Drift stood up. "Students undeploy..." Drift said falling over.

"Master Drift!" They said.

"Oh ouch. Looks like one of Sharptip's quills are in Drift's backside." Grimlock said.

"Come on let's take Drift back to the scrapyard to treat him." Bumblebee said.

"That look's like a bad place to have something sharp." Denny said.

"Okay now let's take care of pulling out the quill." Fixit said transforming into a tool.

"Please be careful." Jetstorm said.

"Okay let's do this." Bumblebee said. Then pulled it out.

"ARGH!" Drift said and passed out.

"The operation was a success." Fixit said.

"Will master Drift be alright?" Slipstream asked.

"It says here that Sharptip's quills have a poison that effects the targets nervous system like any other porcupine Decepticon it can have a variety of affects so we don't know how it will effect Drift." Fixit said.

Drift came to. "Master Drift are you okay?" Jetstorm asked.

"Look a two headed flying Dinobot!" Drift said pointing towards the sky.

Everyone looked. "Ha,ha! Made you look!" Drift said laughing his voice sound younger. Then he transformed and drove off.

"That is not something master Drift would do." Slipstream said.

"It seems the toxic is affecting Drift's maturity level." Fixit said.

"We better go find him." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah Drift might hurt himself." Denny said.

"We need to secure Drift and go after Sharptip." Bumblebee said.

"Drift, where are you?" Grimlock said and a bucket paint fell on his head. "Ick!" He said.

"Ha ha! Gotcha!" Drift said running off.

"That's mean." Grimlock said.

Bumblebee was wandering around and got hit with pie. "Ha ha you got served shaving cream pie!" Drift said laughing.

"Oi!" Bumblebee said.

Side swipe was looking for Drift and hit a trip wire and bunch of bouncy balls flew toward him and sent him flying into tires. "Young Drift is an evil genius!" Side swipe said.

All the bots gathered then Strongarm appeared covered in confetti. Side swipe laughed. Jetstorm and Slipstream appeared. They were covered in feathers. "Fixit tells you have a way to cure master Drift?" Slipstream said.

"According to our studies Drift will stay like this as long as the poison is active in his body." Fixit said.

"It is like a human after they eat a lot of sugar." Russell answered.

"So master Drift will be like this until the poison runs out of his system?" Jetstorm asked.

"We all have to babysit." Russell said.

"Sit on a child that doesn't sound nice." Jetstorm said.

"No babysit means to look after someone who can't look after himself." Russell said. "It will be a little difficult." he added.

"Look at me I'm king of the refrigerators!" Drift said standing on top of the fridges.

Then he fell. "Woo hoo time to play!" he said running off.

Bumblebee began to look for Drift. Then stepped into a storage bin full of paste. "Yuck!" Bumblebee said.

Grimlock pulled it off. Side swipe was laughing his head off. "Side swipe, Jetstorm and Slipstream stay here and make sure Drift doesn't hurt himself." Bumblebee said.

"Drift and I will talk about advanced pranking." Side swipe said.

Side swipe and Jetstorm and Slipstream came in. "Boy young Drift sure is fun." Side swipe said. Then Drift came driving by and splattered mud all over Side swipe,Jetstorm and Slipstream.

"We need to get master Drift to sit still." Jetstorm said.

"And be quiet." Slipstream said.

"That will be difficult Drift now has the energy and attitude of an earth child younger than Russell." Fixit said.

"I have an idea." Russell said.

They put on the karate kid movie. "Boy this is a great movie." Russell said.

"I cannot stop watching it." Side swipe said.

"Yeah it's great!" Jetstorm and Slipstream said.

"Ooh!" Drift said coming over and began to watch the movie.

Russell left to get popcorn, Side swipe left to dry is eyes, Jetstorm and Slipstream left to help Fixit. A commercial for dandruff shampoo came up and Drift got bored.

Then Drift heard about the state fair.

Side swipe, Russell and the minis were wondering where Drift went then Fixit realized Drift must have heard about the state fair.

Then Bumblebee said Drift. "Grimlock can you babysit Drift for awhile?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure." Grimlock said then Strongarm and Bumblebee left.

He was about to sit on Drift. "Wait Bumblebee didn't mean literally!" Drift said and Grimlock sat on him.

Bumblebee and Strongarm were trying to catch Sharptip and Drift appeared and ran off. Grimlock came up. "Grimlock you were suppose to watch him." Strongarm said.

"Oh that is what you meant, and have you ever tried to sit on bot as turns into a car and drives off. Not a good idea." Grimlock said.

Then the rides came on. "Sharptip?" Strongarm asked.

"Nope look." Bumblebee said.

Drift was playing. "Well we can catch Sharptip now that Drift is occupied." Bumblebee said.

Then Drift wandered off. He began to play in a trampoline house. Sharptip to to hit him with his quills but Drift bounce out of the way and sent Sharptip flying and he got stuck with his own quills and he passed out in Grimlock's arms.

"Good now we have the con we can go home." Bumblebee said.

Drift was amazed by the house mirrors. "Easier said than done." Strongarm said.

They chained Drift to the top of a tower. "You said this ride was really fun still waiting. Hey I can see the scrapyard from up here. Still waiting for the fun!" Drift said.

Early the next morning. "Why am I chained up? Is this Side swipe's idea of a prank? Why does my head fell so heavy?" Drift asked.

Sharptip was locked up. "How did we get him?" Drift asked.

"It was all you Drift you caught the Decepticon." Bumblebee said.

"You two keep telling me that but I can't remember." Drift said.

"Trust us master Drift you don't want to remember." Jetstorm said.

"Please don't tell Drift I messed up while I was suppose to watch him." Side swipe whispered.

Drift stepped in paste. "Side swipe did you do this?!" Drift demanded.

"Oh boy." Side swipe said.


End file.
